


Es cuestión de psicología

by TamLimone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Psicología bastarda, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamLimone/pseuds/TamLimone
Summary: Inglaterra tiene un severo problema que lo inhibe de funcionar correctamente. Por eso, busca ayuda profesional para tratar de localizar su malestar y superarlo. Los resultados vendrán sin garantías.





	Es cuestión de psicología

\- Usted, señor Kirkland, tiene un raro padecimiento. De acuerdo a mis conclusiones, y si se me permite el atrevimiento, diría que usted sufre los padecimientos emocionales que comúnmente sienten los pacientes próximos al fallecimiento, ya sabe, como ante una enfermedad terminal. Pero advierta, señor, que usted está tan sano como una lechuga, a menos que quiera pensar en el amor como una enfermedad ¿Es usted un romántico?

\- ¡Eso es imposible! –gritó alterado y casi cayendo del cliché sofá que usan los psicólogos con aires de grandeza y serios traumas infantiles, cuyos psiquiatras, con quienes van tres veces a la semana, no toleran.

El hombre, de importante barba freudiana, anteojos de John Lennon y traje de Austin Power, suspiro –Ya me la veía venir –dijo en un murmullo consultó su reloj.

\- ¡Usted debe curarme! ¡Para eso le pago,  _bloody hell_!

\- Usted no, a mí me paga la Corona con los impuestos al ciudadano. Pero volviendo a esto, creo que el primer paso es recapitular las etapas.

\- ¿Las hay? ¿Uno no simplemente, ya sabe, muere?

\- Pero cómo cree, ¡hay etapas para todo! Así que veamos, según mis estudios universitarios, la primera etapa que debemos analizar para luego superar es la…

 

**1) Negación**

"El paciente tiende a negar la situación, lo cual es normal tratándose de un mecanismo de defensa que permite al sujeto ir acostumbrándose a la nueva carga emocional. Una especie de mal necesario." –leyó –Esto quiere decir –continúa ahora mirando por sobre el marco de sus lentes- que debe aceptar sus sentimientos. De lo contrario lo mejor sería que escriba un libro para que luego algún productor alemán de cine compre el guión y haga una película surrealista completamente diferente al original. Eso es un 55% de probabilidades de éxito.

\- P-pero…

\- Sin peros. El graduado aquí soy yo. Sé lo que digo.

\- Si lo sabe, entonces dígame exactamente en qué momentos he sufrido de “negación” emocional. Soy un temple, doctor, una nación seria y derecha. Si acaso alguna vez he negado algo, son las estadísticas de pobreza –se sintió importante al decirlo, con los pies bien firmes sobre la tierra, o alfombra para variar. El sentimiento, sin embargo, no tardó en desaparecer: la mirada inquisidora del doctor le produjo la duda necesaria para que su inconsciente proyectara ante sus ojos un penoso recuerdo.

_\- Basta de bromas. N-no es eso… es decir. ¡”Amar”, maldita sea, estás demente!_

_\- Si lo haces –le respondió Francia desde el otro lado de la línea._

_\- Que no._

_\- Claro que sí._

_\- Claro que no._

_\- Oui_

_\- No._

_\- Que no._

_\- Que sí._

_\- Me dices que no._

_\- Te he dicho que sí._

_\- Me has dicho que no, que no lo amas. ¡Tienes un corazón de hielo!_

_\- ¡Te he dicho que sí, imbécil! ¡Cómo no podría!_

_\- ¡Ja!_

_\- Eh… -de a poco, comienza a notar la vil trampa en la que cayó- ¡No uses tus sucios trucos conmigo, rana inmunda!_

_\- Se llama psicología invertida._

_\- Llámese como se llame, basta. No se hace._

_Francia dejó escapar una risilla._

_\- Bueno, Angleterre, me quedaría hablando contigo, pero este bello rostro requiere varias horas de sueño reparador para brillar como siempre. Últimamente con tus llamadas nocturnas no he podido dormir nada… Siento que envejecí otros 400 años…_

_-  El único brillo sobre tu rostro es la sangre cuando te golpeo. Siempre fuiste feo, pomposo y fofo._

_\- ¡Eres un cruel, cejudo y malvado ser! –dramatiza._

_\- ¡Vete al carajo, France! –grita y se dispone a colgar._

_\- ¡Espera! Una última cosa: " Arthur y Alfred, sentados bajo el árbol, besándose" –canta el galo._

_\- ¡FRANCIA DI TUS PELGARIAS!_

_La llamada telefónica se corta. Inglaterra, enfurecido, se acobija bajo una enorme manta._

 

**2 ) Ira**

\- Una vez aceptado el sentimiento, lo común es que se sufra un arrebatamiento de ira. Todo aquello que le permitía sentirse importante, su narcisismo, su autoestima, se ve ahora atropellado por una sensación ajena y poderosa. Le sugiero que se desahogue o que tome algunas clases sobre el control de la ira… por seguridad.

\- ¡Usted no me diga que hacer! ¡Si quisiera tomar clases sobre el control de la ira, en lugar de estar en esta puta consulta psiquiátrica, estaría golpeando al imbécil de Estados Unidos hasta sacarle esa hamburguesa que tiene de cerebro por el culo!

-Eso es, así, sigua así…

_\- ¡Cuidado!_

_\- ¡Cuerpo a tierra!_

_\- ¡Como que, o sea, demasiado rudo!_

_Las potencias y no-potencias mundiales buscaban refugio bajo la mesa, tras la cortina, bajo el trasero de Alemania (hablamos de Italia Veneciano), donde sea con tal de no ser una víctima más de esa sangrienta guerra._

_\- ¡Noooo! –chillaba y lloraba España- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_\- ¡Y toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto también! –gritaba el país británico- ¡This is Englaaaaaaand!_

_\- ¡Help me! –el héroe._

_Inglaterra tomó otro tomate de España y lo arrojó a la cabeza de Estados Unidos, pero éste lo esquivó a tiempo y el pobre tomate vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos (desde que era una simple semilla tomate-bebé hasta el día que vio a su primer amor: el jefe España). Se estrelló contra la pared, derramando su pegajosa sangre de tomate por doquier._

_\- ¡Pedazo de escoria! ¡Basura contaminante! ¡Tú y tus hamburguesas son engendros del mal! ¡Bastardo! ¡Eres un tocacojones de turno, Estados Unidos, un imbécil recibido con honores! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!_

_\- ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Make love not violence!_ _¡Prometo no proponer más ideas, lo juro por Bush!_

_\- Veee… Ge-germania –llamó un tembloroso Italia norteño- ¿Por qué Inglaterra está tan enojado?_

_\- Ni idea –esquiva un tomate- Tal vez… –esquiva otro- … es por… –esquiva otro- … la idea del cráter… -sigue esquivando- …para contener la basura y… -esta vez no lo esquiva. El tomate impacta en su rostro, directo a la nariz. Está furioso. Un alemán furioso no es bueno, no que no – ¡Groß…britannien!_

_\- ¡No me llames con tu asqueroso acento gangoso neo-nazi de cuarta! ¡Stalin, Stalin, dónde estas cuando te necesitan cojonudo ruso comunista!_

_\- Es la conferencia más divertida que he visto, da._

_\- ¿C-co-con e-em-emergencias? –preguntó Japón con el teléfono en mano._

_\- Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece? –escucha que le responde una mujer._

_\- N-necesitamos... eh…_

_\- ¡Traigan al FBI, a la CIA, y al Dr. House de inmediato a la sala de conferencias! ¡Un maniático de Al Qaeda disfrazado de Inglaterra está cometiendo actos terroristas! –gritó al borde de los nervios Romano. Colgó el teléfono al instante de haber oído un "Enseguida". -¡España, imbécil, sálvame!_

_\- ¡Te declaro la Guerra Estados Unidos!_

_Silencio._

_\- ¡¿Y eso por qué? –gritó/preguntó el norteamericano sin poder creerlo y trató de esquivar la lluvia de vegetales rojos._

_-¡Pues por ocasionar que mi corazón se acelere al verte, por hacerme desear tenerte entre mis brazos, por ser tan inocentemente provocativo, por ser el único en mis pensamientos y porque siempre quise patearte el gordo trasero! ¡Fuck!_

_Silencio. Inglaterra toma algo de aire. Estados Unidos lo mira entre sorprendido y asombrado mientras a su cerebro van llegando las palabras de su ex-tutor con lentitud. El británico finalmente suspira y suelta el agarre de un indefenso tomate, el cual es asistido inmediatamente por España._

_-Wow… debí desahogarme hace tiempo. ¡Bien, hora del receso! –tiró su pelo hacia atrás en un gesto elegante y saló de la sala._

_-Eso… fue raro –mencionó Canadá._

_-Ah, el amour flota en el aire –instantáneamente un tomate pegado al techo cae sobre su cabeza._

_Apenas Inglaterra salió del cuarto, las ventanas estallaron en pedazos y un grupo de gente muy uniformada y autorizada entró con sogas, armas, máscaras de gas y mucha libertad americana. Afuera, se oyó el barullo de un helicóptero, varias patrullas, dos camiones de bomberos y una anciana escandalosa._

_\- ¡Manos arriba! ¡F.B.I!_

 

**3) Pacto**

\- Por lo general son tratos secretos, con Dios, con uno mismo, con una planta, lo que sea. Una promesa. La persona ofrece algo a cambio de hacer desaparecer el "malestar", es como un último recurso para evitar lo inevitable. Como el fumador que promete no fumar nunca más si se le perdona la vida estando en sus últimas bajo el cáncer.

\- ….

\- ¿No dirá nada?

\- N-no es como si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, claro que no –ríe nervioso.

_Estados Unidos entró con el semblante serio (o algo así) a la oficina de Obama._

_\- Mi querida nación –exclamó el presidente- Tengo muy buenas noticias_

_\- ¿Si?_

_\- Sí. Un tratado. Al parecer a la Reina de Inglaterra le molestó esa declaración de guerra tan… bárbara. Así que envió una gran cantidad de flores, 50 cajas de chocolate, 170 cupones gratis para McDonald, 70 videojuegos nuevos y una carta de disculpa firmada por su nación._

_\- A cambio de…_

- _Veamos –buscó entre los papeles de su escritorio hasta dar con un documento y se lo entregó a su nación- Aquí dice todo._

_Estados Unidos abre el sobre y lee para sí:_

_ Para _ _: Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, Alfred F. Jones._

_A raíz del problema en la última conferencia, admito que tal vez actué demasiado brusco y que me precipité con mis palabras. Nada de lo que dije estaba bajo mi control (salvo lo de "bastardo"). Estoy dispuesto a dejar la contienda bélica de lado antes de que empiece y, como muestra de mis deseos, te envío por mano de mi Reina una serie de cosas que, estoy seguro, te gustarán y sabrás interpretar como mis fervientes ganas de dejar las armas._

_Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible._

_ Escribe _ _: Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Arthur Kirkland._

 

_Obama pudo notar cierta melancolía en los ojos de su nación, pese a la sonrisa que le había dado y la supuesta alegría que le producía los regalos de la Reina y la liberación de ese malestar tan grande que implicaba una guerra._

_Estados Unidos insistió en que enviaría una carta personal para Inglaterra aceptando los términos, en tanto Obama podía hacer lo que quisiera escribiendo otra carta dirigida a la Reina diciendo cuanto se le venga en gana. A la nación, sinceramente, no le importaba._

_Escribió la primera potencia mundial:_

_ Para _ _: Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Arthur Kirkland._

_Me alegra que no debamos entrar en guerra por…bueno, ni idea. Lo cierto es que sólo tengo una duda en mente. Aquello que me dijiste, o más bien me gritaste… ¿hay algo de verdad en eso?_

_Inglaterra… ¿me quieres? No como en los viejos tiempos, sino… bueno, confío en que sabrás leer entre líneas._

_ Escribe _ _: Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, Alfred F. Jones._

 

**4) Depresión**

\- El siguiente paso es una especie de preparación final. Se sabe que no se puede hacer nada para evitar que el pesar avance; es ahora cuando las tareas rutinarias se ven bloqueadas, aparece el cansancio, la decadencia física y… ¡Qué hace Señor Kirkland, estamos en el noveno piso, regrese adentro!

\- ¡Voy a saltar! ¡Voy a saltar! ¡Juro que salto!

_Una luz tenue, música relajante y suave, un lugar elegante y alcohol. Estamos en el bar favorito de Inglaterra._

_\- No es justo… -se lamentó -¡Perder el control así! ¡Debí haberme cosido la boca!_

_\- Ya, ya… -Francia le dio palmaditas en la espalda._

_\- ¡Ese tonto acabará con mi integridad!_

_\- Mon ami, eso lo perdiste aquella vez que te casaste conmigo._

_\- ¡Cantinero! –llama. El joven hombre se acerca- llénelo._

_El barman, que ya conoce a esos dos mejor que la palma de su mano, se resigna a cumplir los deseos del inglés (o que le grite hasta desfigurarle la cara)._

_\- Francia… me quiero morir._

_\- Sería un bien para la humanidad._

_\- ¿Qué debo hacer? Estados Unidos… él… las cosas que dije… yo… ¡no puedo seguir con esto! –tomó a Francia por la ropa- ¡Mátame! ¡Acaba con mi sufrimiento! ¡Si nuestra relación de odio significa algo para ti, haz que el dolor pare!_

_\- ¿No habrás estado hablando con el fantasma de tu amigo Shakespeare, o si? Suenas igual a él… -se lo quitó de encima como puedo y el cuerpo casi inerte del británico se desplomó sobre la barra._

_\- Hip…No puedo decírselo._

_\- Señores, ya estamos por cerrar –avisó temblando el barman._

_\- ¡Cerrarán cuando yo diga o cuando este franchute me mate!_

_Enseguida, el joven saca una escopeta de debajo del mostrador y se dirigió al francés -Tenemos de esta o si prefiere una semi-automática._

 

**5) Aceptación**

\- Habiendo superado las fases anteriores, llega la hora de la aceptación. Se sentirá débil y, en cierto modo, anestesiado. Entrará en una especie de letargo, de paz.

\- Se equivoca –le dijo el inglés oculto y temblando bajo una manta- todavía me quiero morir.

\- ¡Claro que quiere! Esto es puro protocolo. Usted no ha superado nada aún.

\- Los odio… A él y a usted.

Inglaterra se lanzó a la calle con un humor de perros, estaba enojado, frustrado, envuelto en dilemas amorosos que no soporta y con los nervios a punto de desmantelarle el normal funcionamiento de su cuerpo, además de estar sumamente necesitado de un té.

Llegó a su casa rodeado de malas auras. Suspiró, se despojó de su largo saco e inmediatamente fue a hervir agua. Una vez con la taza de porcelana en mano, se sentó en su escritorio de trabajo lleno de papeles e, inevitablemente, su vista se fijó en las últimas palabras que Alfred había dejado escritas en su carta:

_Inglaterra… ¿me quieres?_

Era masoquista. Hasta un mísero pedazo de papel le insistía en aceptar sentimientos que "no" tenía.

\- ¿A quién engaño? –dejó la taza sobre la mesa y masajeó sus sienes como si sufriera de migrañas. suspiró- Lo amo… _bloody hell_ … lo amo más de lo que puedo soportar. Maldito seas, Alfred.

Arthur Kirkland se levantó del asiento dispuesto a hacer de esa carta una bola de papel, arrojarla al cesto de basura y luego quemarlo cuando un peso se abalanza sobre él con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle perder el equilibrio que, de no ser por el escritorio del cual se sostuvo, lo habría tirado al suelo.

-¡Arthur! Arthur… -repitió varias veces el americano con el cuerpo tieso y pálido del británico entre sus brazos.

-¿A-Alfred? –soltó conmocionado.

El susodicho levantó la mirada brillante de emoción y le sonrió con dulzura- Te descubrí.

Arthur entró en pánico. NO le está pasando eso, el muchacho  **no**  lo está abrazando ni le dice lo que siempre quiso oír, él  **no**  le está respondiendo nada vergonzosamente ñoño,  **no**  están los labios americanos sobre los suyos y, sobre todo, él, Arthur Kirkland,  **no**  le está correspondiendo el beso de forma apasionada sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del planeta.  **Claro que no**.

\- A todo esto… ¿qué carajo haces invadiendo mí privacidad? –exigió saber el británico, arruinando el supuesto momento no-romántico que nunca pasó.

\- Tú me llamaste –simple y conciso.

\- No es cierto.

\- ¡Qué sí! ¡Me llamaste y por eso vine!

\- ¡Que no lo hice!

\- ¡Deja de negar!

\- ¡Te digo que enserio yo no…! -Alfred lo callo plantándole otro beso y diciéndole en medio de este que está loco, pero que no le importa porque él mismo se siente enloquecer con esos labios tan dulces con sabor a té.

Y si bien Arthur prefiere ser comido a besos para luego recuperarse, también a besos, él sabe por su propia vida que jamás de los jamases llamó a Alfred. ¡No está tan loco!

¿O sí?

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

-Te dije que funcionaría –susurró Francia a su amigo español (el pobre sigue algo conmocionado por los tomates) cuando Estados Unidos e Inglaterra entran a la sala de conferencias, previo haberse soltado las manos disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente para el ojo del amor francés

-De todas maneras te arriesgaste mucho. ¿Cómo sabías que Inglaterra reaccionaría así como así?

-Ah~  _mon ami_ , yo intuyo todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor.

 


End file.
